<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>too far for comfort by lostin_space</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22798771">too far for comfort</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space'>lostin_space</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>quick little doodles [89]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Late Night Conversations, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:41:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>493</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22798771</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Can't sleep."</p><p>"Why not?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michael Guerin/Alex Manes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>quick little doodles [89]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1441564</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Roswell New Mexico ▶ Michael Guerin / Alex Manes</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>too far for comfort</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Can't sleep."</p><p>"Why not?"</p><p>Alex didn't answer. He shifted in the stiff motel bed, bringing the sleeping bag he stole from Michael up to his nose. He breathed it in and focused on Michael's breathing on the other line, but sleep still didn't come.</p><p>"You still there?" Michael asked softly.</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"When're you comin' home?" he asked, his voice sweet and curious. Alex's heart ached. He wanted to say <em>now</em>, he wanted to say <em>I'll see you soon.</em></p><p>Instead, Alex said, "In a few days. I have one more day of driving before I reach the coordinates in Alaska."</p><p>"What do you think you'll find?"</p><p>Alex picked at a loose thread. "I dunno. Files, probably. Hidden security tapes, lists of redundant data, boring stuff."</p><p>"Maybe you'll find something interesting. It makes sense, right? They had people in Caulfield, so wouldn't they keep another group far away? Safer? Maybe you'll find more aliens," Michael suggested. Alex didn't know if it was wishful thinking or just an excuse to speak.</p><p>"If I do, what should I do with them?" he asked. Michael hummed thoughtfully. Alex smiled.</p><p>"Keep them safe until I can come up there with Izzy, we can communicate and see if we could integrate them into society," he said.</p><p>"You been thinkin' about that?"</p><p>"Maybe," Michael said, "I don't know, I just feel like there's gotta be more of us. If not in captivity, then free. What are the chances that the only people that made it out were 3 kids and a psycho? There's gotta be someone."</p><p>"Maybe," Alex said. They fell silent again. Alex focused on his breathing.</p><p>He decided that he'd be able to sleep if he just could feel him breathing against his skin, his cheek smashed against Alex's arm. He'd be able to sleep if Michael was there, sleepily worming his foot under Alex's thigh or into his sock or up his shirt. He'd be able to sleep if Michael was splayed out sideways with his head on Alex's stomach only for them to wake up with Michael using Alex's foot as a pillow and his own feet nearly kicking him in the face. He'd be able to sleep if he could hear the quiet sleep-talking in a mumbly language that Michael did. He'd be able to sleep if he wasn't alone.</p><p>"I miss you," Alex said. Michael was quiet for a moment. "Are you asleep?"</p><p>Like magic, a warm presence pressed into Alex's back. His mind filled with peace. He could feel controlled breaths on his neck and phantom arms around his torso. It only lasted a second, but Alex was nearly in tears.</p><p>"Did it work?" Michael asked, voice a little woozy as if it took a lot out of him. It probably did. Alex wiped his eyes and cuddled the sleeping bag closer.</p><p>"Yeah," he said, "It worked."</p><p>Alex fell asleep listening to him breathe paired with the renewed memory of him right beside him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Also on my tumblr: spaceskam</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>